The Wedding
by fairytaleofdust
Summary: *Long One Shot* **Keenler** It's the wedding of Tom and Elizabeth Keen! Some special guests will make sure to appear to this remarkable event.
"What do you want, Red?" Donald was the image of desolation. Red raised his eyebrows and sighed, never in his life would he have imagined to see the FBI agent designed to capture him like this. It was embarrassing. Special Agent Ressler looked tired, grumpy, bitter and, well, defeated.

Although he grunted as he opened the door to Red, Donald stepped back to allow the criminal and his always faithful Dembe to walk into his home. He knew exactly why Red was there, and he also knew that the visit would be brief.

"As you probably know, today is Elizabeth's wedding..."

"If that's why you're here, I won't even bother closing the door, Reddington. I can't believe you're okay with this!" The interruption didn't feel well to Red, but he understood. Donald was just like him in so many aspects, but there were two that were highlighted by this situation - he wasn't one for stalling; and he utterly did not approve of Tom Keen.

"Well, Donald, I'm not. So please, close the door, will ya?" Red sat down on the couch, Dembe beside him, and then just stared at Donald as he closed the door, never taking his eyes from the man.

"Why are you here, then?" Donald was both curious and irritated. This whole situation annoyed the hell out of him. The system he believed so much was corrupted - he had to wake up every day with the knowledge that that was just another day Laurel Hitchen and so many other Cabal members were breathing fresh air, free to do whatever they wanted as important members of the government; His own task force was broken, and he didn't trust nor liked most of their members - Samar was off his list of trustworthy people, Aram was acting like an infatuated kid, and Cooper was now officiating Liz's wedding to the man once nearly had him killed. It was funny to say that, but having Reddington knock on his door as the only one to agree with him with everything that was going on was, at least, ironically refreshing.

"You and I both know how this whole thing is wrong. Elizabeth won't listen to me, she believes everything I say about Tom Keen is just because I don't approve of him, so it's time she gets it from someone else".

Donald stared at him, and seconds later, let out a nervous laugh.

"You think she'll listen to me? She won't even look at me ever since I arrested her! Why would she ever listen?"

Red looked at him in a way he never imagined he would - a fatherly look, the one that says he knows everything, and knows best. Donald haven't had this look since his father died at the hands of Tommy Markin.

"You and I both know why she would listen to you. Have you ever considered the possibility?"

Although cryptic, he knew what Red was talking about. Yes, he had considered the possibility, but she never did, so he just forgot about it. A woman generally knows these things.

"It's impossible."

"No, it's not. It's the reality."

"It doesn't matter. She chose him. It's over."

"Have you ever thought that maybe she's doing this to protect you?" Donald couldn't believe Red's words. He had lost faith in Liz and everything they shared ever since she called him to tell him to back off while she was on the run. It was naive to believe she cared; and Donald was everything but naive.

"No, that never crossed my mind. How is she protecting me by marrying that lying scumbag?"

"You are an FBI agent with clearance for secrets such as having me as an informant, Donald. You can't have an open relationship with a felon, let alone a child!"

"So she's telling everyone that child is his to save my job? Do you think I care that much about my job I wouldn't give it all up to protect my child? No, Red, that is unforgivable, so it'd better be a lie."

"I don't think she knows. Don't blame her, Donald. She hasn't had a full examination of the baby since she was in the hospital because of that thug in the parking lot. She believes it's Tom's because they slept together the night before she killed Tom Connoly. But the truth is that she was already pregnant when that happened."

Donald was shaking, a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes. He hasn't felt like this since Audrey was killed. He promised himself he would never feel like that again, but it was silly to think that he would never again love someone as he loved Audrey. She would never like that idea.

"Why would she go to him, then? She doesn't love me, Red, it doesn't matter what I say or do now, even if I go into that church claiming that child as mine and humiliating myself, she chose him." he was standing up, trying to control himself, and the criminal just observed him. It was pointless. He wouldn't go to that wedding the same way as he kept his distance ever since they learned Liz was pregnant, and back with Tom. If she was able to forgive Tom for everything he did, that's fine. He was there when she hit rock bottom because of that man, he wasn't so willing to forgive and forget.

"Elizabeth made a lot of mistakes ever since she was framed by the Cabal, but I must admit that the worse mistake she made was to doubt your love for her. She thinks the worse of herself right now, and that's why she chose Tom Keen. She chose the love she thinks she deserves."

"And you think that if I storm into that church as if we're living in a Nicholas Sparks novel she'll listen?"

"Sit down, Donald, you're upsetting me." Reddington adjusted himself on the couch, and looked at Dembe, who just stood up and went to the kitchen. As the man served himself to some water, Reddington started to speak.

"What Elizabeth doesn't know is that the Cabal is the least of her problems right now. There's a much stronger force hunting her down and they are counting on that wedding. Because that would trap her forever. There are things she doesn't know about Jacob Phelps."

The use of Tom Keen's real name caught Donald's attention. What does Reddington know? For the look of him, he was about to find out a few things, but not the whole thing. Never the whole thing.

"What are you going to tell me about Jacob Phelps?" He inquired, and Reddington opened a smirk. He respected the agent far too much, and knew he was someone he could trust.

"What you need to know," he said, but they both knew it didn't need saying. What Reddington told him for the next 30 minutes was enough to get him out of his pantsuit, back into his suit, and up and running to the Post Office.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was an easy day in the Post Office. Cooper went there just to ensure everything was running smoothly, although he knew they didn't have any new cases. Not while everyone in the team was getting ready for the wedding. He leaned back on his chair right after adjusting his tie, and thought about what he was about to bless.

He knew Tom Keen was no saint, but he had done a good job hunting down Karakurt. He didn't know the details of the plan, and didn't want to know, it was best this way. One thing he knew was that he could easily see how much Tom cared for Elizabeth. How he would go to the depths of the Earth to protect her. He saw a bit of himself in Tom, and how much he would do for love. Staring at the photo of Charlene he still kept on his desk, he knew that he had to believe love conquers all, so that he could be sane.

A surprise knock on his door startled him. As the door moved slowly, Donald Ressler walked in, quiet and stern as a rock.

"Donald! Didn't expect to see you here. Are you heading for the church?" All Donald was able to do was chuckle, in a strong attempt not to laugh at the face of the man he once admired as a father.

"Don't worry, sir, I won't take much of your time. You'll be able to go to the wedding in no time." he emphasized the word wedding, and Cooper knew that his previous opinion on that hadn't changed. He was not going to the wedding, he didn't approve of that, and he sure as hell resented all the team for being there.

Cooper sat straight on his chair and took a deep breath. "Go on, Agent Ressler, what do you need to tell me?"

Ressler looked at him for a few seconds before acting, and in a single movement, shocked Cooper more than he ever imagined possible. In seconds, his badge and gun were on his desk.

"I'm resigning, sir," Ressler said, a straight face staring back at a shocked Cooper.

"What the hell? Ressler! Where does this come from?"

"My morals are shaken, and my trust on the team is damaged. I have no relationship with Agent Navabi and Agent Mojtabai treats me with contempt. I no longer belong here, sir. I'm not on the same page as everybody else."

"What about Reddington? You are on his selection for this taskforce."

"I'm sure I'm not the one essential to Raymond Reddington. Besides, I don't give a crap what he needs. I'm out."

In a single move, Ressler went out of the room. He wasn't going to allow Cooper to ask more questions. Just before crossing the door, though, he stopped and turned around.

"Have a good wedding, Harold," and then, with nothing more, Agent Ressler left the post office for the last time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Liz felt a bit silly while placing the hair piece on her head. she looked like a little girl, but felt nothing like it. She slowly caressed her baby bump to calm her down.

"You're doing the right thing, Lizzy." she said to herself, and then laughed as she noticed she used the nickname she hated. The nickname only he uses.

Well, Tom does it too. She chose to be Tom's Lizzy. that's who she's going to be. Tom's girl, again.

She sighed. It just came into her mind now; they haven't had that conversation. She was willing to forgive, but never forget. He was not Tom Keen; he has never been Tom Keen. She calls him Tom, because it's the comfort zone she's looking for, that's why she chose him. But she never again asked about Jacob.

She brushed the thought off her mind as she started to do her own make up, looking at herself in the mirror and trying to smile. It was her wedding day, and she would live it like a real wedding day, not the one she had before, a farse. This time it was real. He loved her, he loved their baby, it was done, and she knew everything there was to know about him.

But, as she slowly and carefully put on some mascara, that night came into her mind. The night when she didn't have to imagine a life without Tom. She lived it. Her heart flutters as she remembers his touch, the way he kissed her, she had never been kissed like that before. Tears came on to her eyes, blurring the mascara and ruining the make-up. She looked at herself in the mirror, make up ruined, mascara running down her cheeks. She had to forget that, she chose to ignore it. He had made too many sacrifices for her, it was enough. She wouldn't allow it anymore. Pushing him away was the best choice.

As she cleans her face to start again, the baby kicks. a strong kick as if it knows what she's doing, and it's protesting. She brushes her hand over her skin, trying to calm it down. "Shh. it's okay. We'll be okay."

"Liz? Are you ready?" Tom's voice came from the door, and she wipes the tears from her eyes, opening a smile.

"Get out of here! You can't see me!"

"C'mon! I can't wait to see you!" he screams back, and she chuckles.

"I'll be out when I'm ready. The bride is always late. Get away!" she laughs, and hears his steps walking away. Slowly, she turns to face the mirror again, and her reflection stares at her in judgment.

"This is the best for everyone," she speaks out loud, as if trying to convince herself. Her image in the mirror doesn't look very convinced.

A knock on the door interrupts her face-off, and she turns around as she notices the door is being opened.

"Get out! You can't..." she starts, but then stops as she sees it's not Tom who's there. It's Red.

"Red! You came for the wedding!" she looks at him and knows he's not there to give her his blessing. She's been trying to convince herself she doesn't need it, she doesn't want it. But she does, and it hurts that he can't give it.

"No, Lizzy. Don't do this," There it is, Lizzy, again. She wonders if she'll ever hear him calling her like that again if she goes through with it. Isn't this what she wants, to get rid of him?

"He's a criminal."

"He's changed!"

"Men like Tom don't change." He is repeating himself, and it's getting annoying. Who's he to talk about right or wrong? Who's he to care?

"You're making a mistake."

"I'm thinking about my child"

"If you were thinking about this child you wouldn't be doing this. You and I both know the truth about the child." Liz stops what she's doing and turns around. He knows. Of course he knows.

"So, I'm right, and you know it. How can you do this? How can you be this cold to him?" She feels the tears coming again, and she begs them to stop. Her make up will be ruined again.

"I love him this much." she admits, for the first time ever since this all started. She knew she loved him when he let her go at the post office back entrance. She knew she loved him as he begged her to come in after killing Conolly. She knew she loved him as she told him to back off. She knew she loved him as she ran from him at the woods, and as he threw her to the ground and pointed a gun at her, she knew he loved her back.

"He doesn't know, does he? Have you told him?" She stood up, worried. They haven't spoken to each other ever since the courthouse, and she kept it this way. Staying away from him was easier. It made loving Tom again easier.

"Donald is not stupid, Lizzy." Red said, and she fought the tears.

"What have you done? What's he going to do?"

"Nothing. It's your choice, not his, or mine. You have to stop this wedding. All you need to know is that he will be out there, waiting for you as you walk away from this. But you need to take the first step."

"No. I'll marry Tom. He loves me, he cares. It's the safest choice."

Reddington can do nothing but sigh, disappointed. Lizzy is out of her mind, and only she can fix herself. He did what he needed to do.

"There's someone observing this wedding, someone who's coming to get you, and this wedding will not happen."

"Who? My mother? because if it's her, why would you stop her? Let her come, I want her here."

"No you don't, Lizzy. Believe me."

"Why can't you tell me?" Lizzy screamed, tired of all the lies and mystery. Her life was all that, and now she was about to do a desperate move to run away from it all. If only he told her the truth, all of it. That's all she needs.

"Your mother is the reason I had to give you up to Sam, your mother is the reason I had to go off grid for so many years, abandoning my own family in the process. Your mother is the reason I surrendered myself to the FBI. She's coming, Lizzy, and it's worse than the Cabal. That woman resents you for killing the love of her life, for ruining her life. She does not love you. She's the enemy here, not me."

"Well, all I see is you!" she screams at him, hitting where it hurts. She knew exactly how to play him, and he was tired of that.

"I'll be outside; I'll guard the church. Whether the wedding goes on or not, it's up to you, not your mother, or the Cabal. You'll be safe. I promise."

This promise. the same promise Ressler once did, and he kept it. He nearly took a bullet for her. The memory of him hurts, and she struggles to keep her mind up.

"Oh yeah, one more thing." Red turns around, under the door frame. "Ressler resigned. He's out of the taskforce." and as Red goes away, the tears come out flowing furiously, and Liz doesn't even try to stop them. It was over, and she would never see him again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ressler walked into the warehouse slowly, using his training and his own back up gun. He had to be careful, he wasn't an FBI agent anymore. Any slip and he would have to face prison. He was alone, trusting a tip from his biggest enemy.

He turned briskly to face the door and found it open. He pushed it with his gun and the creeks of the joints announced his entrance. The room seemed empty, but as he walked in, a tall, dark man welcomed him in.

"Agent Ressler. Surprised to see you!" Solomon said, and immediately pointed a gun at him. Just as he said he would, Solomon slid his way through the system and was released with no charges. That made Ressler's stomach turn. He now stared at the man who was free enough to laugh at his face, a mockery he was no longer willing to accept. Not now that he was not a law abiding officer anymore. Solomon didn't know that, though.

"Came alone, I see? Don't think this was a good idea, Donny."

"This is over, Solomon. The Cabal..."

"Oh, you think I'm here for the Cabal? The Cabal doesn't give a damn about Elizabeth Keen, anymore. That was Peter's fascination. Apparently, he knew something about Liz. He never told me, though."

"You're not working for the Cabal, anymore?" Ressler had a suspicious this was the truth, as Red also suspected it. Now, it was true. The Cabal was the least of Liz's worries.

"The thing with working for hire is that, sometimes, you got to work for the opposite side. Well, it's nothing personal. It's business, you see?"

"The opposite side? Who hired you, now?"

"None of your business, agent." and Solomon adjusted the gun pointing at Ressler, releasing the safety switch. "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"Stop it!" a female voice came from behind Ressler, and he resisted the urge to turn around. Not while he had a gun pointed at him by someone willing to shoot. But the voice approached and he didn't have to turn. She came to him.

If he didn't know better, he could have sworn this was Liz. Well, blonde Liz, as she was when she was on the run. A closer look, and he saw that this woman was a bit older. Her hair was up and she looked very classy, as Reddington had described her.

"So it's true. You are alive."

"Oh, you know who I am? I'm flattered!" her tone of voice was soft, and she had a slight Russian accent. Not really perceptible, unless you payed close attention. Katarina Rostova came closer to him and opened a wide smile.

"So you're Reddington's protegé." she said, and Ressler chuckled.

"I'm nothing to Reddington."

"That's where you got it wrong, Donald," She knew his name, and she used his first name just as Reddington did. It was as if he was looking at a female version of Reddington. If he had doubts Red had something with this woman, now there were none. He wouldn't be surprised if he revealed to be Liz's father in the process. "Oh, yes, I know who you are. You're the one Reddington wants for my little girl. He wants to block my choice of suitor."

Phelps was working for Rostova? For how long? Is he still working for her now, or is he just, as she pointed out, her protegé, as he apparently was now for Reddington.

"You brought Jacob Phelps into Liz's life? Do you know how much damage he caused her?"

"Oh, no. I didn't bring him to her life. Reddington did. The whole story of him hiring Jake to be Tom is true. But when Reddington gave him up, I was the one who caught him off the ground."

"He turned to Berlin." Ressler afirmed, sure of his story.

"And you really think Berlin was the leader of anything?" Her eyes and her pose and everything about her was superior, and intimidating. Ressler had a hard time not showing how strong that woman seemed to him. It was like facing Reddington all over again, except that he wasn't scared of Reddington, not anymore.

"So you're the boss? And what do you want with Liz?"

"Masha needs to learn a few things, like not trusting a criminal, for example. Trusting Raymond Reddington is what took her to here and now, to be honest, and I think this could be a good piece of advice for you too. She's only marrying a criminal today because Reddington taught her to see the grey."

"As if that is not what you want, right? Wasn't you the one who kept Tom Keen in her life?"

"As I said, Tom Keen was not my creation. The poor kid was devastated, when Reddington told him to disappear. I only did what every loving mother would do, and kept him there. He was necessary so I'd know Reddington's endgame. As a bonus, he was free to love my daughter with my blessing."

Ressler laughed. He was nervous, but he could not put up with this. "Tom Keen never loved Liz unless it was part of a job. She might believe in his redemption, but I know the kinds of you."

"Oh, spoken like a true expert. Tell me, Donald, weren't you the one who failed to capture Reddington for 5 years?

Rostova grinned, and then approached Ressler, who never dropped the gun from her aim. "You're so pretty. In different circumstances, I'd love to see you and Masha together. My granddaughter will be stunning if she has your bone structure."

She grazed her fingers on his cheek, and her blood red nails scratched down his neck, causing him to hiss. His blue eyes stared at hers, deeply, with a rage that he knew he had to keep under control.

"You're not doing anything to Liz, I won't let you!"

"Oh, well. Please, be the shinning hero! But first you'll have to get out of here!" She smiled, and then Ressler felt the shock of 100,000 volts take over his body as the stun gun did its job, dropping him to the ground.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Liz came into the church and smiled as she saw Tom at the end of the aisle, but it wasn't a real smile. She didn't feel it. Her baby was kicking inside her belly as if it didn't want this to happen. She swallows her pain in and begins her march, alone, down the aisle.

As she walks towards Tom, images of that night with Ressler comes to her mind.

"What you are doing here is having dinner, with me." She smiled as he revealed that he had take-out Chinese food inside the box, and started to set the table for her birthday dinner celebration. It was a big surprise, especially because they had decided to keep things professional, ever since their first night together.

That first night, she was a mess. She had just lost Tom, after destroying the house in a fight with him, feeling the man she promised to spend her life with beat her and drop her to the ground after she discovered everything had been a lie. He told her he pitied her, and she didn't want to feel pitied. She wanted to feel loved. After discovering that Reddington had been responsible for Sam's death, she thought she would never feel loved ever again in her life.

She went to him because she didn't know where else to go. She really didn't. Slowly, their troubled relationship had grown into one with mutual respect and admiration, and they were truly partners. That night, she needed her partner, and she had much more than that. As she walked into his apartment and told him everything, he sat beside her just listening, never judging, never giving a crossed opinion, simply being there for her. She cried, and he held her close, allowing her to let go of everything that was crushing her. He told her to spend the night, he arranged his bedroom for her to sleep in and went to sleep on the couch. He was a gentleman, through and through.

In the middle of the night, they couldn't sleep. They started a long-distance conversation, she was in the bedroom, he was on the couch, telling each other stories, laughing and opening up to each other. The conversation that started loudly between two rooms ended in whispers as she stepped out of his bed and moved to the living room, surprising him with a kiss that lead to them sleeping together on the rug. In the morning, they decided to keep things professional, as not to ruin their partnership and not hinder the task force. He became her accomplice, though, and lies were no longer part of their relationship.

That was broken when he discovered she was keeping Tom prisoner on a rusty ship. He was keeping too many of her dirty secrets to be okay with that, and as things got worse and worse, she thought that their relationship was over. As he revealed the birthday surprise, though, she knew that she would always have him.

They had a pleasant night, but he was nothing but respectful. Their deal of keeping things cool was in place throughout the dinner, and all that happened was a warm hug on their way to their cars. As she stepped out of her car, having arrived at the motel she was staying, she noticed her scarf had caught his perfume, and was now smelling of him.

Reddington said, "You need to imagine a life without Tom", and she knew she didn't have to. She already had one. Minutes after Red left, after rescuing her from Jacob's invasion and telling her a little bit about their next case, she took a leap and went running to her car.

She arrived at his place just like the first night, but this time, she knew exactly what she was doing. He opened the door and she jumped at him, grabbing his face and kissing him passionately. As she felt his body react by holding her close and tight, and pulling her into the apartment, she knew she hadn't made a mistake.

They had a magical night that ended in a magical morning, and they were both a little late for work. She told him about Jacob and the need for the passports, and later that day he surprised her with the passports in hands. "If that's all it takes to get him away, I'm up for it." She smiled, and then knew she was going to be okay.

Except that her life was a mess, and finding out that Tom had been inserted in her life by Reddington just confused her even more. After Red being shot and Tom helping them to protect him, she was torn between her past and her future. She needed to know what Tom had to say about Red, so she couldn't let him go. She wanted to, but she just couldn't.

When the Cabal framed her for the OREA bombing, she felt as if that was the end. Meeting Ressler as she tried to escape was both a blessing and a curse. She felt ashamed and scared to face him, but there was nothing she wanted more than to see him. She saw his disapproval and knew that, if she chose to run, she would lose him. As he stepped away to let her go, she risked her last few seconds before the cameras went back on to kiss him, a last kiss of a love that should have never been, but was, so strong.

After that, she knew there was nothing she could do to atone for what happened. They were in opposite sides of the table, and she could never ask him to go against his morals for her. He had done enough by working with Red at her trial. She wouldn't ask that of him again. Usually, she didn't feel remorse in using people to do what she felt right, but not Ressler, never again.

Now, walking down the aisle with Tom at the end of it, trying to fight the memories of a life without him, and the protests of a child she didn't know who the father was, she felt as if she could crumble at any minute.

As she slowly reached the altar, a loud boom announced that something had started outside.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

Ressler woke up tied to a chair in a place that could only be a basement. IT was dark except for the faint light of the sun coming from a small window near the ceiling. He felt the burning sensation where the stun gun had hit him and slowly remembered what happened. Katarina Rostova, teamed up with Solomon, was going to raid the wedding.

As he tried to get rid of the ropes, he wondered if Tom knew about the attack, and if he would protect Liz and the baby. He felt silly wishing that the man was truly redeemed, enough to go against his employer to protect the woman he loved, but it was all he could do right now.

He noticed his chair was made of wood, so he thought that maybe, if he fell on the chair, it would break. As he swung back and forth, he knew that would hurt. The chair fell backwards, and as his back crushed his hands and his head knocked the floor, he felt a bit dizzy. It was enough to crack the back of the chair, though, and he was able to take the ropes out of it. They slid easily from his hands after that, and he was free to untie his legs.

As soon as he was free, he went around the place to see if he could find a way out. There was a door at the top of a set of stairs, but it was locked. He didn't seem to find a window or an opening large enough for him to pass, so all he could do was try to open the door. His already hurt arms weren't strong enough to drop the door, and neither was his kick. The more he kicked it, the more desperate he got. He felt powerless, knowing that, at the same time that he was there, his family was under attack.

Xoxoxoxoox

The gunshots and bombs shook the weak structure of the wooden church, causing the FBI agents in there to take position. Liz hid behind a bench, and Tom ran to her to shield her with his body.

"What the hell is going on?" screamed Cooper, as he tried to look through a window. With a glance he was able to see Reddington and his men holding heavy guns, shooting at what looked like a strong attack group. Another glance, and he saw the one leading that group.

"It's Solomon! He's here!"

"The Cabal!" Samar repeated, but Liz knew it was worse than that. She remembered Reddington's words, and felt in her heart that it was not the Cabal.

"How did they know we were here?" Aram asked, confused as he also took cover. Liz looked at everyone present at the church, and felt that she could suspect anyone in there. But it was what she heard from outside that clarified things.

"We're only coming to the wedding, Reddington. We're guests of the groom." Solomon screamed, with scorn, as if he wasn't under attack. By hearing this, Liz pushed Tom and ran towards Aram.

"Liz! What?"

"What does that mean?" she screamed, tears in her eyes, holding her baby bump with her hands while trying to dodge the splints and glass as the church was torn apart.

"Liz, hear me out! You have to tell Reddington to stop! This is not supposed to happen. This is important!"

"What? What do you know? Did you tell them we're going to be here?" Samar asked, in shock. Aram and Cooper were also looking at Tom, waiting for an explanation.

"Tell Reddington to stop, and we can talk. This is good news! It's the beginning of something good for our family!"

Liz looked at him, puzzled. Her hands over the baby that she knew was not his, wondering if it was worth giving him a chance to explain himself. Slightly, she wanted something like this to happen, it was the side of her that knew she could never stop loving Donald.

Suddenly, she stands up and, in between shots and explosions, she walks towards the church door.

"STOP IT!" she screams as she opens the double doors, and the fire is ceased. Reddington immediately runs to stay in front of her.

"Lizzy, go back inside."

"This has to stop, Red!" she screams, but holds his shoulder so he stays in front of her. She looks over his shoulder to see a number of men looking at her with heavy guns, and Solomon, looking smug.

"Mommy sends her best wishes, Lizzy." Solomon screams this, and as Reddington sighs, Liz turns around and runs to Tom.

"Did you know?" she is shaking, crying and breathing heavily. Aram runs to her side, begging her to calm down, for the sake of the baby. She shakes her friend away.

"Did. You. Know?" she asks Tom again, who looks down, knowing of his guilt. He takes a deep breath, and then looks straight into her eyes.

"Liz, this is a good thing. Your mother gives us her blessing. She can take us away from all this and…" he is interrupted by her hand on his face. The slap echoes around the church, and then silence ensues. She looks at him, feeling stupid and betrayed again.

"Please, Liz, hear me. I couldn't tell you until it was time…"

"Again. You lied to me. Again."

"This time is different. I did it to protect you. To protect our baby!"

"THIS IS NOT YOUR BABY!" she screamed, and everyone looked at her, stunned. Reddington walked into the church and went to her, trying to calm her down, when her water broke. She felt the water running down her legs and freaked out.

"Oh, no! No, no, no! "

"Lizzy! You need to go! Now," Reddington held her arms firmly, trying to push her towards the car. Tom ran after them and held on to Liz, who was too weak and in pain to push him away. As they reached the car Reddington had ready to take her, solomon's men opened fire again, and killed the driver. They all ran, trying to find protection, and Tom indicated the old car that he had arranged to take the newlyweds away. Reddington immediately refused.

"No! You're not taking her!"

"There isn't much time, and you know I'm your only choice. You need to stay here, Red. To keep her away."

Both men looked at each other and understood. In between, Liz was screaming with the pain of the contractions that were beginning to happen.

"Red! No!" She held on to the man's collar, as they ran towards the other car. Red helped her in, and fastened her seatbelt as Tom climbed on the other seat.

"It will all be okay, Lizzie!" Red said, kissing her forehead. "Take her to this place. Nowhere else, do you hear me? Or else I'll kill you" he gave Tom a piece of paper and the man started the car as a bullet shattered the back window. They were about to take off when Liz held on to Red through the window.

"Where…?" She whispered, as another contraction caused her to frown in pain.

"I don't know. I fear your mother got to him" Liz widened her eyes, scared. Red tried to calm her down. "I'll find him, and I'll send him to you."

And as Tom drove away amidst the bullets, Red turned to Dembe with only one command.

"Go and find him. Now!" And while Dembe turned away, Red went inside the church.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

The car ride was a mess. Liz was in pain and was so scared she felt as if she could collapse at any minute. Tom was trying to calm her down, but he was the last person she wanted with him right now.

"Listen, Liz, I know you're mad at me right now, but I swear that this is good news. Your mother…"

"No! Don't even start! I'm sick and tired of you lying to me!"

"I didn't lie, not about what I feel about you! About our baby."

"This is not your baby!"

"Look, Liz, please don't start with this again, ok? I want to take care of you, of the baby, you are not going to do this alone!"

The car was racing fast as they tried to escape the two cars following them and get into traffic. Liz was shaking so much that she couldn't say much, let alone explain the whole situation. The car jerked as it turned on a narrow street, trying to lose the tails. Liz screamed as she felt another contraction coming. At this moment, all her choices and actions from the last few months seem wrong and, if she could turn back in time, she would change it all. Her mind went to the father of her baby. All she wanted was for him to be okay.

Xoxoxox

Inside the basement, locked away without knowing what was going on, Donald couldn't do much more than think. He thought of Audrey and what life would be like, had she survived. Had she married that other guy, the 'tassels', and stayed away from him. In a way, he was glad Liz had chosen to stay away. He had lost all perspective of what life was all about. He was a robot, a lost man with an addiction, not at all the right man for her. He thought about that first night she went to his house, and about all the things they talked about, and how, as they shared secrets and promises, he could clearly see a better life, with a clear purpose, away from all that.

Now, having resigned from the FBI, he didn't have much left. He wondered how his mother was, and if she would ever accept him back. They had a big fight after his father died, as he never accepted the circumstances, whist his mother was okay to forgive Tommy Markin. He hadn't seen her for almost 10 years. Maybe now it was time to make amends. Now that he had a child of his own.

His child. Thinking about his child brought tears to his eyes. What had he done that made Liz think that he would consider his job more important than her and their child? How could she go to Tom, and not him, and keep him away from his child? He wanted to be mad at her, but he knew it was partially his fault. He couldn't blame her. All he wanted was to tell her how much he loved her, how much it all lost meaning when he had to hunt her down, and how he only wanted to keep her safe. He never told her. He wanted to, as they were together in the jail cell in the courthouse, but he didn't know if it was the right time. If only he had known.

Now, he's locked inside a basement while she marries Tom Keen, with the blessing and the threat of her mother, a woman whose objectives no one but Red knows. His inner rage took over his body, and he kicked the door, screaming and letting the tears flow.

He was still feeling the throbbing on his foot when the door opened, and Dembe was on the other side.

"Donald", said the man, as he tried to stand up and run out. "She's in labor. Here, take this," he gave him a cellphone, which immediately started ringing. It was Red on the other end.

"Donald! You need to hurry! She's in labor, I sent her to my private hospital setting, she's with Tom."

'Tom? Are you insane!"

"We're under siege here at the church. Tom Keen was the only one available to take her. Doesn't mean I trust him, it was a desperate measure. Run to her, she's expecting you."

Donald turned off the call and looked at Dembe, who handed him the keys to an SUV. "Go and save your family, Donald."

He didn't have to say it twice. He took the keys from the man and ran towards the car, only one thing in mind. Liz and their child.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Liz couldn't see much. They arrived at a place that did not look like a hospital, but she wasn't scared. She knew how the mobile hospital team Red owned works. She felt a touch and heard a voice she recognized.

"She's in labor. Prepare the room, stat!" Dr. Nik said, and she relaxed. "Liz, we're here. It will all be over soon, but I need you to stay awake."

She felt dizzy and she could barely hear or see anything. She had to concentrate hard to get past the pain. She felt the shot on her spine, and in a few minutes, it all came back to her. The pain was bearable, now. She saw that she was in what looked like a nightclub, but there was plastic everywhere. Nurses and other doctors were around her, but she only cared that Nik was there. He checked her and then came out from behind her legs.

"It's time, Liz." He smiled, and she smiled back. She wondered what would have happened if she had chosen him. This would probably be their baby, and they wouldn't be in this mess. She looked next to her and found Tom there, apprehensive, but not trying to touch her. She was glad he wasn't. She wanted him gone, but didn't feel it was fair to tell him to leave. After all, if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be there right now.

"Liz, whenever you're ready, I need you to push," Nik said, and she looked up, staring at a light ball, hanging from the ceiling, it's shiny pieces of metal reflecting the light from the sun. The day was going on out there. People were living their lives; the normal life she had always wanted. A family. How could she consider this a family? A baby that comes in a nightclub turned into a hospital, delivered by her ex, with the man she hates next to her, and the man she loves lost somewhere, probably hating her for doing what she did. A single tear rolled down her face as she pictured Donald, smiling at her that morning, one of the few times she saw him smile genuinely. She took a deep breath, and then, pushed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A mix of doubt and happiness took over Donald's mind while he drove through the traffic, trying to find Red's mobile hospital. He wasn't so sure he wanted this baby to be his, especially because, if it was, he didn't know if he would be willing to forgive Liz for doing what she did. Not only did she lie to him about it, she made him think she was pregnant with Tom. She came back and was about to marry Tom to confirm the lie. She was running from him, and why? Because his job was more important? Because she's a felon and it wouldn't be good for him, an FBI agent to be connected like this to a convicted CI? That was bullshit. Once again, the job clouded what was important. He would have chosen her over the job in a heartbeat.

On the other hand, he was deeply in love with her, and that feeling was beginning to hurt. He needed to let it out, whether she chooses Tom or not. For all this time he had kept it hidden, and it has opened a wound in his heart. He has become a bitter, lonely man and he couldn't hold it anymore.

As he turned the SUV and saw the address indicated, he couldn't believe what he found. It was a nightclub. Really?

As soon as he left the car, an old, intimidating lady came to him. "Hurry, dearie, she needs you."

The woman took his hand and lead him inside the club, where a whole medical unit was set up and he could hear Liz's screams. A male voice, the doctor's, gave her the final order. "C'mon, Liz, one more time. She's coming!"

Another scream and then silence. A few seconds passed and Donald couldn't move, as he heard the healthy cry of his baby girl. Mr. Kaplan smiled, as the man showed all kinds of emotion on his face. She knew that it wouldn't be easy for them to get where they were supposed to be. She squeezed his hand, lightly, and then pulled it, trying to make him move. He looked at her, and the reassuring eyes of that woman he didn't know, but seemed to know Liz, gave him strength to go and face the hardest situation he had ever lived.

As he walked into the area where Liz was, he saw Tom next to her, smiling, touched by the situation. Donald felt a mix of hatred and disappointment by seeing him there, being the first man his daughter saw. As Doctor Nik moved away, Liz was revealed to him, holding the baby, a smile amidst the sweat and pain and fear. She looked up and found his eyes, and for a quick moment, it was as if nothing bad was happening. He knew that someday he would be able to forgive her. Not now, but soon.

Tom stepped away and went to him. "Go, look at your daughter" in a surprising reaction. Both Liz and Donald looked at him in shock, and he just clicked his tongue.

"Liz has been screaming that the baby isn't mine all the way here, and now you're here. I just did the math. She couldn't just be saying that because she was mad at me. She meant it."

Liz knew the mess she had made, and how much she had hurt both those men. Regardless what Tom had done to her, it felt as if they were even, and as he stepped away, she knew that he had already forgiven her. But when Donald stepped closer and looked at their daughter, she saw the face of a man totally broken. She feared he would never be able to forgive her.

He grazed his thumb lightly on the baby's forehead, and tears came to his eyes. He kept looking at the baby while Liz only looked at him, feeling her heart pound. He moved his hand to graze over the baby's head, covered by very light and delicate ginger hair.

"She has your eyes," Liz spoke within a sob, and he only looked down. He couldn't look at her without feeling his heart flutter and his blood boil.

"Why, Liz?" It was all he could ask.

"I don't deserve you," she whispered, afraid to look at him, her whole body shaking with his proximity.

"Don't you think I'm supposed to be the judge of that?" he smirked, and looked at her with a side eye. Her eyes moved up and found his. They were tender, as if he understood. She breathed out, relieved.

"I'm a felon. A criminal. It would destroy your career."

"To hell with my career!" he said, firmly but not raising his voice. The baby cooed and made them laugh, interrupting the moment. In a way, despite all the problems they knew they had to face, just looking at that little baby girl made them proud of what they did together. "Why would you think that my job is more important than this?"

"I don't think that, I just…" Liz didn't have a real excuse. She knew she had been unfair by not telling him. At first, it seemed like a good motive. He had hunted her down, he was a by-the-book agent, and once, he had told her – _All I got is this job_. Not once did it cross her mind that he would give it all up for her, not after what she did. Now, with her baby in her arms, and seeing him by her side, clearly upset, she wanted nothing more than to be able to go back in time, and change it.

Ressler looked up, and saw Tom, leaning against a wall, a bit away from them.

"Why him? Staying away from me, lying about the baby to keep me out of trouble, I get it, but him? Why him, Liz?"

This question made her cry. She was vulnerable after giving birth, and remembered all that had happened since she got exonerated. She knew she could never go back to her old life, and live what she had lived that week after her birthday. She was lost, and confused, and although she never forgot what Tom had done to her, seeing him so dedicated to save her gave her a glimpse of what she had when he was just her simple teacher husband. It was a way out, an escape from all that mess. She didn't want to stay in the task force as a CI, seeing them all going out to fight and investigate while she had to sit and wait; seeing Ressler partner up with Samar. That was all wrong. She went to Tom to escape, to erase that horrible reality from her memory. what's best to escape than her best fantasy?

When she found out she was pregnant, she had to say it was Tom's, otherwise it would raise up questions – who else could it be? She had to remove any suspicions that it could ever be someone else's. That why she wanted to give it up. She couldn't bare the idea of raising a child in the middle of this mess, looking at that child every day, seeing Donald, remembering what she had lost. But when Tom nearly died trying to protect her, she knew she had to do right by him. She had caused enough damage, and, somehow, he had turned into the victim of the situation. Marry him, have the family, and run away. Maybe, in a few years, she would be able to tell her daughter the truth, and she would go after her rightful father. But, of course Red wouldn't allow that. Neither would her mother.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?" she asked, and looked up to him. He didn't turn his eyes from Tom, and knew that this was an impossible situation. Some things are unforgivable, and right now, he couldn't know for sure if this fits the profile. He slowly turned his attention to Liz, looked deep into her eyes, and then kissed her in the forehead.

"I don't know. Time will tell." Then he slowly backed away, as Reddington arrived, in a rush, desperate to see his "granddaughter".

"Lizzy? Are you alright?" he asked, as he held Liz's head in his hands and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She smiled, and then he turned his attention to the small girl in her arms. "Red, meet Sam." She said, and they looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. "I know I didn't ask if you're okay with it, but I thought…" she turned to Donald, who just placed a hand on Sam's head and smiled.

"It's perfect." He answered, and then walked away. As Liz watched him leave, she took a deep breath, and turned to Red.

"He'll never forgive me. I screwed up, and now I am alone".

"You'll never be alone, Lizzy. Just give Donald some time. He'll come around"

"What happened at the church?" she asked, as the baby closed her small eyes and started to sleep.

"Solomon escaped, and we need to be careful with your mother. She could be anywhere." He looked at Tom, who was now a bit worried about his own position. Red knew that he was about to run at any time, but would not act against him until Liz told him so.

"Red. It's time you tell me the truth." Red breathed out, and then nodded in agreement.

"Not now, Lizzy, but soon. I promise you."

Xoxoxoxox

 _6 months later_

The fight and search for Katerina Rostova took over the taskforce. Each blacklister was just a means to an end, taking them a little closer to find the ex-KGB agent. In parallel to that, Reddington and his team, which included Donald Ressler, were always a step ahead, getting closer to find Solomon, and therefore a final lead to Katerina.

Tom was never able to forgive her for lying to him about the baby, so he went away on his boat and they never heard of him again. They knew the Major was still after him, but last they heard, he had teamed up with Gina Zanetakos and was probably doing fine, as usual. He had told them what he knew about the operation, and in exchange he got Red's help to leave the country safely.

Liz and Ressler had a simple deal. He was able to visit them anytime he wanted to see Sam, but things were still a bit cold between him and Liz.

This morning, Ressler was at Liz's apartment, playing with Sam when his cellphone rang.

"Ressler. Oh, hey Helen. Yes, I know. Hold on." He looked over to Liz, who was trying to look nonchalant with her bowl of cereal, while at the same time listening carefully to the call and wondering who Helen was. He excused himself and stepped away to finish the call.

"Hey, baby! Do you want to know who this woman is, too, hun? I bet she is not as pretty as you, don't worry about that." She played with Sam, who giggled and smiled gracefully.

"Who was that?" Liz asked, trying not to sound too curious, when Ressler returned and took a bite off his toast.

"Nothing much. Remember I asked a reporter for help with your case, when we brought Karakurt in? Well, I promised her dinner in return, and this is she, claiming her reward."

"Oh!" Liz raised her eyebrows in surprise, her heart beating so fast she was scared he would hear it. "So, where are you taking her?" They looked at each other, and she knew he didn't want to talk about that with her. She smiled, indicating that she was okay with that, but deep inside, she was hating it.

"I don't know. She chose the restaurant."

"Hum. Bold. I like her." She lied, and then smirked. Ressler didn't know what to do or say, and in an awkward movement, stood up to go.

"Well, I think I'd better go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" He kissed Sam goodbye, and then, as he walked to the door, Liz stood up and they nearly bumped.

"Oh! Sorry!" she giggled, and then looked at him with mooneyes. She was not letting him go that easily. "Have a good day."

"With Red calling for me already?" he showed her his cellphone, indicating "Nick's pizza". I doubt it. But thanks." He tried not to focus too much on her, and then quickly moved out of the apartment.

Liz stared at the closed door for a while, before Sam's protest called her back.

"Shh. I know, baby, I know. I wish he'd stay with us, too." She soothed Sam, while wiping a single tear from her face.

Xoxoxoxoxox

"A penny for your thoughts." Helen smiled, bringing Donald back from him mind.

"What?" he asked confused, and the woman laughed.

"You've been distracted all night. IS everything okay?"

"Yes. Sorry. I'm okay" The woman smiled, charmingly, and then took a sip of her wine. In her eyes, a mix of lust and interest.

"So, you haven't told me anything juicy all night."

"Ah, that's why we're here, then? So you can squeeze some scoop from me?" he smiled, and leaned over the table in her direction.

"Oh, I'll squeeze you, alright. Maybe later," she insinuated, and Ressler felt uncomfortable. The minute he saw Helen all dressed up for him, he regretted accepting that date. It wasn't what he wanted.

As he went to take a bite off his desert, his cellphone started to vibrate. He apologized and looked at the screen. A single message – "Rostova sent a message to Liz. She's in danger." – and he was up on his feet.

"I have to go." He said, throwing the napkin on the table and searching for a waiter so he could pay the bill. Helen stood up with him, her reporter senses tingling.

"Is it important? Can I go with you?"

"No! It's classified. I'm sorry. I'll call you when I can." He took a few bills from his wallet and gave to her, and then went away. He knew this was a horrible way to end a date, but he wasn't really thinking about repeating that night.

He ran up the stairs of Liz's apartment building, wondering what he would find when he opened the door, imagining all bad things possible. Rostova had sent her a message, she was back. Had she taken them? Hurt them? His heart started to hammer in his chest as he opened the door, gun at hand.

What he found, though, was surprise. Liz was sitting on her couch, crying, holding her phone. As there was no sign of Sam next to her, he already thought of the worst.

"Liz! Where's Sam? Did she take her? What?" She was startled by his arrival, and dropped the phone on the floor. She saw him there, desperately worried about them, and all she could do was run to him, hugging him tightly. He slowly put his arms around her, trying to calm her down as she cried.

"Where's Sam?"

"She's okay. She's sleeping. Nothing happened. I'm sorry Red called you for nothing."

"This is not nothing. Tell me what happened." He pulled her away gently, and then sat her down on the couch, sitting next to her. She recovered the phone from the ground, and showed it to him.

A single message was blinking on the screen. "It will all be explained, soon. Don't trust Red, I'll get to you. Masha, There is a lot more you don't know. Love, mom."

"I don't know how she got my number, or if she even know where I live. I don't know what to think, Ress. Is she good? Can I trust her?"

He kept looking at the message, as if he could extract some explanation in between the lines. His hand was moving up and down on her back, and his touch was making her shiver. Slowly, as she calmed down, she remembered where he was tonight.

"Oh no! tonight was your date, wasn't it? I'm so sorry!" she stood up, and stepped away from him. "If you want, I can talk to Helen, right? I can explain to her what happened and…"

In a single movement, Donald stood up and caught her on his arms, kissing her passionately. She reacted by tangling her fingers on his hair, messing it up as they got even closer.

Just as sudden, he interrupted the kiss and looked deep into her eyes. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, the whole date. And when I got that message I… The idea that something could have happened to you or Sam, I…." she interrupted him with another kiss, slow, tender, full of love and understanding.

There was no need for words, their actions took over. And slowly, as they moved together and their bodies became one, all was forgiven, and their new adventure begun.

Xoxoxoxox

Liz woke up with the sun on her skin, and she took a deep breath, unable to hide the smile on her face. As she opened her eyes, she turned around but found an empty space next to her on the bed. Immediately, she felt lonely, and the smile disappeared. 'He is sorry', she thought, 'He hasn't forgiven me yet.' Tears came to her eyes and she sat on the bed, hugging her legs and breathing heavily when she heard something strange on the baby monitor. Immediately, she stood up, threw her robe around her shoulders and went towards her baby's room.

She soon arrived at Sam's door, but she didn't walk in. She just leaned on the doorframe, smiling, watching what was happening there. Donald, wearing nothing but boxer shorts, was holding Sam in his arms, trying to put her to sleep.

"Shh… Everything will be alright, baby. We will be alright." He whispered to his daughter, who was far from sleeping again. Sam was quiet, but wide awake. When she saw her mother, though, she stretched her little arms towards the door and grunted something that sounded like 'mom'.

Donald turned around as the girl moved towards the door, and Liz moved to get closer to them. Sam put her little hands on her mom's face, but didn't move to leave her father's arms. Liz put a hand on the girl's back and Donald moved his free hand to go around Liz, bringing her closer. Sam smiled and giggled at her parents, and they looked at each other.

"Thought you were gone," Liz confessed, kissing Sam's little fingers but looking at Donald.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, and she smiled, then moved to kiss him on the lips.


End file.
